


Mischief Managed

by Caitie_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Past, Post-Hogwarts, Room of Requirement, The Marauder's Map, Time Skips, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitie_Riddle/pseuds/Caitie_Riddle
Summary: The Marauder's Map: past, present, and future.





	1. Past

James Potter sauntered into the common room. He had yet another detention with Flitch for being out of bed. It was getting ridicules! He and the rest of the Marauders were working on something that could solve the problem, but until it was finished they were getting detentions left and right.

"Remus!!!" he shouted.

Remus Lupin, who's head was resting on the table, jolted awake. There was a piece of paper stuck to his cheek that left a smudge of ink on his it once je peeled it off.

"What?" he asked still trying to wake himself up.

"Is it almost done?"

"Almost."

Remus looked at the piece of parchment on the table. It was a map of Hogwarts with all is the secret passages they had found. It was rather redundant. They knew thus castle by heart, the problem was the professors and one annoying caretaker. People were unpredictable, even if they knew there schedule by heart they still couldn't accurately predict where they'd be at all times.

"I just need something from Flitch and then I can activate it." Remus moaned.

The smirk on James's face meant that he either had the answers to all your problems or he was about to rain hell down on you. Remus positioned himself to run just in case it was the latter.

"Well its a good thing that our beloved caretaker did take me to his office to dictate my detention himself." James said.

Remus's jaw dropped. Quickly he can to the base of the stairs that lead to the boy's dorm.

"Padfoot! Wormtail! Get down here!"

Two very sleepy boys loudly made their way down the steps.

"Oi Moony. What's this all about?" Sirius groaned. Peter just sat down on an armchair and looked at Remus and James expectantly.

Without answering him, Remus placed the long greasy hair on the map. He muttered a spell and the hair sunk into the parchment.

"It's almost done." Remus said smiling, "I thought we should all be here for this.

Clearing his throat and pointing his wand at the blank piece of parchment, Remus said as clearly and deliberately as he could,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."


	2. Present

The chaos of the Battle of Hogwarts was behind him. It was over, finished. Voldemort was dead and they had won, but not without casualties.

The Weasley's had lost a son and a brother. He could still see the devastated look on George's face as he stood over his dad twin.

He couldn't stop thinking about Remus. He was the last marauder. His dad, Sirius, Petigrew, Remus. They're all gone.

Harry Potter walked into the Room of Requirement. His bag, the one he had carried with him everywhere while on the run, was sitting in the corner of the room. When he picked it up, a piece of parchment fell out and fluttered to the ground face down.

Harry picked it up and flipped it over and read what was written. A tear slid down his cheek, then another, and another.

He was sobbing. Great aching sobs that echoed around the big empty room. It was the first time he had cried since the battle had ended.

The parchment was still clutched tightly in his hand. The small amount of writing was still legible on the old, yellowed parchment.

'Mischief Managed'


	3. Future

"Claire! Claire! Look what I found!" said an excited and flustered third year. She was running down the corridor towards another third year with a piece of parchment clutched in her hand.

Claire stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited for the girl. 

"Addy? What is it?"

"I found it in the Come-and-Go room. I asked for something that would help me snuck into the kitchens and help without pranks! The room was completely empty except for this." she said, thrusting a piece of parchment at her friend. Written across the front was the words 'Mischief Managed.'

As soon as Claire grabbed it and both girls were holding it, the message disappeared and longer inscription took its place.

"Bloody Hell!" muttered Addy.

Claire examined the piece of parchment and hesitantly place her wand under the inscription and read it out loud.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The message disappeared and a welcome took its place. She opened the parchment and a slow devious grin spread across her face.

"Oh Addy." she said. "We are going to have a lot of fun with this."

She turned it around to show her the map that showed them everyone and everywhere in Hogwarts.

Claire closed the map and after a moment's thought, spoke with her wand pointed at the map.

"Mischief Managed."


End file.
